


Do They Hang Low

by SomePeopleAndI



Category: Original Work
Genre: ???? - Freeform, I honestly dont know what this is, Other, Trans, how do u get rid of them, non-binary, parody??, somebody stop me, this is basically me shitposting, tits, what r titties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePeopleAndI/pseuds/SomePeopleAndI
Summary: Wow okay idk y u would click on this bc it's basically me just shitposting bc I have yet to break down and get a tumblrOrMe ranting abt how I hate my tits in a fun kids' song





	Do They Hang Low

do ur tits hang low do they wobble to and fro can u tie em in a knot can u tie em in a bow can u throw em o're ur shoulder like a continental soldier do ur tits hang low


End file.
